


Break Me Down to Dust

by ElysiumsFalling



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental voyeur guiltily enjoys watching the rape, Brutality, Dick too big, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Exposure, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gloves, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Large Cocks, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape of Opportunity, Raped by Monsters, Rapist's Identity Hidden From Victim, Spitroasting, Tied up at Crossroads... sort of... if you squint, Would-Be Rescuer Joins in on Rape Instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumsFalling/pseuds/ElysiumsFalling





	Break Me Down to Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmfillz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/gifts).



Marian glanced back at Carver and pointed up towards the main path. They’d come out to the Wounded Coast on an errand for Athenril and she wanted to make sure that the nightly patrol passed them by. Carver could handle the smugglers. Their business was almost concluded, package exchanged for sovereigns, and everyone seemed happy.

Carver nodded and waved her off. He’d catch up.

As she climbed the trail towards the main path, her eyes darted from one growing shadow to the next. It was getting late and the breeze off the water had picked up. Pretty soon they wouldn’t be able to see anything without the aid of torches or a spell and she knew how Carver got when she used magic. As much as they fought, he worried about her getting caught and sent to the gallows.

A sound to her left drew Marian’s attention and she barely had time to blink before something crashed down hard against her skull. The world went sideways, dissolving into pain and dirt and blood as her legs buckled and the darkness swallowed her.

Marian came to with the world upside down and a muscled back blocking her view. The throbbing in her temple was intense and she knew the damage wasn’t good. She only hoped they’d not cracked her skull open in the process.

She tilted her head up to find herself tossed over the shoulder of a massive Qunari. Two more Tal-Vashoth followed and it made her heart stutter. Why hadn’t they simply killed her?

Reaching for her magic caused Marian’s vision to blur. It was there. She could feel it, but her hands only shook from the effort. She tried to scream, but Carver’s name came out broken and raspy. Her throat felt tight and dry, tongue swollen in her mouth. The head injury was bad, but she was awake and would do her damnedest to stay that way.

Her eyes darted around, taking in as much of her surroundings as possible, but night was falling and the angle was bad. It didn’t help that tilting her head up made the world spin. Carver would find her though. She had faith in her brother. He would save her.

When the world stopped moving, Marian groaned as she was yanked up and held out in front of her attacker. It caused a wave of nausea to crest in her throat and the bitter tang of metal and acid flooded her mouth.

The way the three Qunari looked at her made her blood run cold. Their eyes were wide and wild, chests heaving. Maybe the taint had infected their blood. Maybe it was some terrified mage’s spell gone awry. Either way, Marian was suddenly more terrified than she could ever remember being. Whatever they meant to do to her, it wouldn’t happen quickly. If that were the case, they would have left her where she’d fallen.

“Please,” she gasped; still slightly dazed even though adrenaline had cleared out most of the fog in her head. It was all she was allowed to say.

A hand covered her mouth, squeezed painfully tight, and she found herself suspended in the air by her head. Marian grappled at the thick arm holding her, nails digging into flesh as she kicked out and tried to land a blow along the Qunari’s torso. A swift punch to her midsection left her gasping and dizzy under a fresh surge of breathless pain. He shook her, wrenching her neck and she gagged as black spots danced anew in her vision.

Marian didn’t feel the straps of her armor being cut, but she heard the clang of it as it hit the ground. It made her pulse jump. They were undressing her. Why were they undressing her?

A hand twisted in the front of her tunic. It yanked with enough force to bow her back and she squawked as the fabric ripped down the middle. Her hands clawed at the massive forearm holding her again, her legs kicked out desperate to land a blow, but it did nothing. The Qunari only shook her again and reached out to yank at the front of her trousers. Her belt came loose, fabric tearing in its wake, and she felt the cool night air bite at too much of her exposed skin.

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. Qunari didn’t just rape women on the road. Did they? Wouldn’t that be beneath them? Wasn’t sex merely a means of procreation for them? But then, Tal-Vashoth weren’t like other Qunari. They’d abandoned the Qun. They lived by their own rules. They were bandits and thieves and murderers. Rapists wouldn’t be a stretch.

Marian struggled again, pain be damned. She punched and clawed and kicked until the Qunari’s arm ran red with blood and another came up behind her to grab her hips. The pressure clamping down on her was mind-numbing. She felt her bones ache in protest. It didn’t detour her though. She reached once more for her magic and Marian's heart gave a relieved thump when she felt the build of it in her fingertips. Electricity jumped off of her skin and crackled, but the hand clamped down over her face tightened. It squeezed until her head felt it might burst and she screamed, magic falling back into the abyss. Her body jerked as he yanked her forward, teeth bared in a growl. Marian whimpered and went limp, mind reeling and exhausted.

He turned her, pinned her to him with a thick forearm, and her eyes went wide when the other stepped forward to grab her legs and lift them. The second yanked at the leather of her trousers with ease, pulled them down just far enough to clear her thighs and then retrieved a small dagger from his belt. The blade cut through the fabric, cleaving it in two and he left the remnants hanging from both of her legs.

Marian started to struggle again, she couldn’t not fight, but the arm around her throat tightened in warning and it made her eyes roll. Tears leaked from the corners and she swore silently that if she got out of this alive, she’d kill every Tal-Vashoth that crossed her path.

Hands groped at her. They squeezed and kneaded at her thighs before lifting her, spreading her open, and draping her knees over two broad shoulders. The second Qunari had knelt in front of her and his face suddenly buried between her legs. Marian’s eyes went wide with shock and indignant rage, but she was helpless to move.

He licked her skin. Swiped once, then twice with his tongue before finally pushing between her folds to tease at her clit. Marian jerked against him; hips drawing back to try and retreat from the attention. The Qunari just pressed closer.

A hand found her breast and squeezed. More hands slipped across her skin, searching, feeling. The third Qunari was beside them now, swollen cock hanging free of his trousers while his hands explored her. Marian’s stomach rebelled. Their touch twisted her guts and burned. Fingers pinched her nipples, tugged and worked at the small buds until they were pebbled hard and tender to the touch. Marian tried to wiggle away from that as well, but her body was trapped.

The one eating at her pressed his face in deeper and she sobbed as his tongue breached her core. It was thick and warm and worked just well enough that her body spiked with unwanted arousal. Fresh juices eased his way and Marian’s skin flushed. The Qunari grunted and pulled away only to replace tongue with questing fingers.

One thick digit, then two entered her. It wasn’t slow or considerate. They shoved into her and she cried out at the burn. More tears flooded her eyes. Where the fuck was Carver? Why wasn’t he helping her? Why was this happening at all?

The Qunari pushed hard against her walls; pumped into her a handful of times before two fingers became three. He scissored and hooked them; fucked into her with his fingers until she was dripping and sobbing and wishing they’d just kill her instead of this.

Death didn’t come though. The Qunari’s fingers yanked from her body as he stood and were replaced with the head of his sex. He was huge; too long, too thick. She’d tear around him. There was no way her body would allow him in. No way he would fit. He pushed against her though and Marian panicked.

“No!” she managed to bellow before the arm around her neck tightened again.

Marian’s hips jerked at the sudden loss of air and when they did, the Qunari between her legs pushed forward. His cock breached her. It stretched her impossibly wide around him as he sank into her and he groaned as she struggled and wailed.

The intrusion was uncomfortable and tinged with burning pain. It pushed past the limits of anything she’d experienced before and Marian’s body spasmed around his shaft as he seated himself fully inside of her. He granted her only a moment of reprieve before pulling back, her walls catching around him as he went, then he snapped forward again. Marian’s hips rocked up with the movement and she had a moment to gasp, eyes going wide before he was fucking into her like a wild thing.

His hips pistoned, driving his cock into her heat and Marian’s eyes rolled. The burn faded. Her passage was slick and her body bounced against the firm chest at her back. A mouth found her breast, teeth teasing at a nipple. Marian screamed, again and again, outraged at the violation and her body’s betrayal. Another cock brushed against her back and she tried to shake her head.

She couldn’t take another. There was no way. It would kill her.

Marian’s terror morphed into abject panic when a sharp jerk to her upper body cut off her airflow and yanked the Qunari inside of her out. The one fucking her seemed to object, but her head was spinning too fast, lungs burning. The arm around her throat clenched tighter, forcing her to jerk and struggle, before finally releasing its hold and dropping her to the ground.

Marian gagged and coughed into the dirt. Her eyes watered and she thought to push herself away, but a large hand fisted in her hair and wrenched her up onto her knees. A cock pressed to her lips and she grit her teeth in denial. It didn’t last though. The fist in her short hair tightened, twisted until she could feel strands being pulled out at the roots and she opened her mouth to scream. The Qunari’s cock found entrance then and shoved between her lips. She gagged around it, tears pouring freely down her cheeks.

Hands pawed her again. They pulled her hips back and while she tried desperately to shove at the hips of the beast violating her mouth, another thrust himself back into the wet heat of her cunt. Marian wailed and shoved harder, nails tearing through flesh in search of freedom. The Qunari above her merely grunted and pulled himself free of her throat.

She gagged and choked again, spit coating her lips and wetting her chin. Her attacker didn’t care. He simply clasped at her jaw with his free hand and forced it open so that he could shove himself back into her mouth. He fucked in hard and fast, his cock punching into the back of her throat. The other bucked against her, her hips held bruisingly tight as he fucked her from behind.

Marian shuddered and jerked. It was too much. Her whole body felt like someone had set a torch to it. She was hot and wet and aching. Her heart was pounding too hard, too fast, and she was certain that this was how she was going to die.

Hands caught her own and wrenched them backward, pinning them at the small of her back. It made her shoulders protest the movement, but what was one more ache in the grand scheme of things? Marian thought of biting down. Maybe they would just kill her if she did, but her jaw was pressed wide and the hand in her hair kept her anchored.

A change of position caused the cock inside of her to hit just right and Marian groaned as her body lit up like magefire. It was sudden and punishing. It punched through her with every thrust and try as she might to fight it, her eyes rolled. She bounced and jerked, body pistoned between the two Qunari cocks and Marian whined. She came hard, hips bucking, as her body gushed and pulsed and damned her all at once.

The one in her mouth grunted and shoved in deep; come pouring into her throat. Marian’s face burned from it. The shame of it. The humiliation. She’d orgasmed from these bastards raping her and now she was swallowing was what given. Not that she had a choice. But still, she hated herself.

When he retreated finally, fingers and cock leaving her sagging down to the ground in relief, Marian gagged and spit. Air rushed to fill her lungs, but all too soon another hand fisted in her hair and she was being lifted again. The third one was at her mouth, dick hard and pushing past her lips. Another grunt made her shudder and Marian squeezed her eyes shut as she was jerked down hard on the cock inside of her and his seed painted her insides.

For a moment, save for the last one fucking her face, Marian hoped that this whole nightmare would be over. Marker, how wrong she was. As soon as the Qunari behind her pulled away, another took his place. The one who’d used her mouth was behind her now, hard again and pushing into her with brute force. He was bigger somehow, thicker, and she felt her body stretch impossibly wide around him. Marian whined and tried to pull herself up and away, but he simply grabbed her hips and yanked her back.

Her head spun dangerously and when her eyes rolled, the darkness was quick to meet her.

 

* * *

 

To say Carver had panicked was an understatement. With business concluded, he’d taken his leave of the smugglers and headed up to meet his sister. All he’d found of her, however, was a few drops of blood in the dirt and the broken remains of her staff.

He’d picked it up and cradled it in his hands as his heart raced. Marian couldn’t be gone. She and their mother were all he had left. They’d made it out of Ferelden, escaped the blight, survived the sea and… and this was how he’d lost her? Marian was tougher than this. She was powerful. She couldn’t be gone.

A search of the road revealed three sets of footprints leading further into the hills, one set deeper than the others. Heavier. Whoever had attacked his sister had taken her hostage. Adrenaline pumping, Carver tucked her staff into his belt and drew his sword. If she were dead he’d kill them all and leave nothing left for anyone to find.

It took him awhile in the growing darkness, but he found them at a small section of road that speared out into several different directions. Carver stilled at the scene. Marian was on her knees, clothes torn, body exposed, pinned between two large Qunari. One was fucking her mouth, the other her cunt, and it made his head spin.

He took a step towards them, still under cover of trees and growing shadows. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. Her breasts were bouncing as they fucked her. Carver had never seen Marian’s breasts. Between her and Bethany, his twin had always been the one to show more skin. Marian covered herself from throat to ankle, always in form-fitting armor or long mage’s robes. The sight of so much skin; of her swollen breasts and stretched pussy over a thick cock made his own dick twitch and swell.

Carver stumbled backward, mouth dry. He looked away, gaze darting everywhere but to his sister on her knees. The sound of flesh slapping and Marian choking revealed what his eyes refused, however, and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest even as his dick stretched and tightened the front of his trousers.

How was this arousing? Marian was suffering. At first glance, he’d seen the caked blood in her hair and the red wash of it down the side of her face. She’d been crying, clearly in pain from the rape, and her arms were pinned at an awkward angle behind her back.

Marian moaned and Carver’s face flushed hotly. His fingers flexed around his sword and guiltily, he turned his attention back to the Qunari and their prize. A third Qunari was standing at his sister’s side; one hand working his swollen erection while the other pinched and squeezed at his sister’s breasts. Carver exhaled shakily and pressed his free hand into the tree next to him for balance.

“Maker, forgive me,” he whispered and sheathed his sword.

He was painfully aroused and his hand hovered only a moment over the fastenings of his trousers before he quickly ripped them open. Marian grunted and whimpered and Carver couldn’t look away. The third Tal-Vashoth was on his knees now, his mouth sucking greedily at her nipples. Carver fisted himself, pulled himself free and gave one slow stroke of his shaft before spitting quietly into his hand. His own eyes rolled when he gripped himself again, fingers curling loosely around the base of his cock.

The Qunari fucking his sister’s cunt slowed a little and shifted his hips forward. It must have changed the angle because Marian moaned loudly with the next thrust and Carver bit into his bottom lip. It was too dark to see her face clearly now, but something had changed.

Carver twisted his hand around the head of his cock and squeezed as he thrust into his own fist. He couldn’t look away from her. She was helpless and perfect, body exposed, impaled, moaning. His own mouth watered at the sight and he hated himself for it. It was disgusting and vile, but he was more aroused than he could remember ever being. His cock throbbed against his palm and oozed precome to slick his way.

Marian gave a sudden jerk, hips rocking a little, and she grunted and groaned as her body shuddered. It took Carver’s breath away. She’d orgasmed and it forced him to clamp down hard on himself to keep his own orgasm at bay.

“Maker,” he gasped, head spinning. “Why?”

Carver bit harder into his lip and let himself lean more fully against the tree. His legs were shaking.

When the one in her mouth finished, another took his place. Marian gagged and coughed, but swallowed down the next dick offered to her and Carver felt lightheaded. He wondered what it would feel like, her mouth around his cock. His hand fisted in her hair. Fucking her face until he exploded down her throat.

Lost in his own little fantasy, he missed the other Qunari changing places. A new one was knelt behind her now, hips hammering into her while she swallowed the other. The third stood just off to the side, lazily stroking his dick back to hardness.

Carver wondered how long they had gone without. Even for the Tal-Vashoth, this behavior was abnormal. Were they drugged? Possessed? Tainted somehow?

He watched as they took their turns with her, each using her mouth and cunt over and over again. They came inside her and across her skin, painting her clothes and chest and face with their spend. Carver tumbled over the edge when Marian did, her body jerking and shivering through a second climax. He stroked himself through it, eyes rolling shut, blood pooling around his abused lip.

Trembling, he stood silent and still for a while longer. He watched as two of them took her together and Marian screamed. She was pinned between them, body stretched around two pistoning shafts. The third took her mouth again to silence her and Carver wanted to cry. It was filthy.

Marian fought it. Her fingertips sparked with magic but a hand at her throat and one in her hair stopped her. A second later her eyes rolled back and her arms went limp. Carver’s heart twisted. Had they killed her? Had he left things too long?

Whether yes or no, the Qunari didn’t stop and Carver blushed at the fact that his cock jerked with renewed interest. Marian could be dead and they were still fucking her. Using her. He grit his teeth at the twisted scene and his own sick response to it then tucked himself away and drew his sword. Enough was enough.

Carver caught the first unaware and buried his sword through his throat. The two remaining Tal-Vashoth abandoned their prize to fight and Carver drew them away. It was bloody and brutal and he’d have scars to remind him of it. When finally they fell, though, Carver quickly returned to Marian’s side.

She was lying on her side in the dirt, one arm pinned behind her while the other stretched out in front. Her legs were parted slightly, the turn of her hip threatening to roll her onto her face. Carver knelt beside her and dropped his sword in favor of reaching for her. Marian didn’t stir at his touch, though she was still breathing and it made him sigh with relief.

But then his gaze trailed lower. Marian was covered in come, body still bared to the world, and Carver’s cock was still hard from watching and from battle. He toyed with the idea of touching her. Told himself it was to check that she was truly alive when his still gloved hand wrapped loosely around her throat.

Her pulse fluttered beneath his touch and Carver licked his lips. He wanted her. It was sick and wrong, but his body ached for it. For her.

The threat was gone. He checked and double-checked. Marian was safe. He was safe. They were alone.

He let his hand trail down to cup one of her breasts and she whimpered.

“Shh, Marian,” Carver murmured into her ear and squeezed. “I’ve got you.”

It was foolish really. Here he was, free hand working open his trousers to rape her and he was comforting her. Marian wouldn’t wake. She was dead to the world. Probably lost somewhere in the Fade and he… he couldn’t help himself. She was laid out before him like some feast day gift, battered and bared and perfect and maybe the Maker would punish him for his sins, but Carver would punish Marian first for all the years he’d lived in her shadow. For every time she’d made him feel less than. For every time she’d protected him when he should have been the one protecting her. He hated and loved her and had no problem causing his own brand of pain.

Carver shuffled closer, released her breast to push her thigh up higher and his cock jumped when the Qunari’s come leaked from her.

“Maker,” he groaned and positioned himself at her entrance.

He paused, heart skittering frantically. There was no coming back from this. He knew that. It was something he couldn’t take back.

That knowledge, however, wasn’t enough to stop him. He sank into her with ease; her fucked out body swallowing him like it was welcoming him home. Carver moaned loudly, no longer forced to hold his tongue.

Marian was hot and wet around him. No longer tight, but it didn’t matter. He buried himself to the hilt, hips pressed in tight against her backside, body bowed down over hers. It was everything he’d imagined and he hated her more because of it.

He watched her face as he pulled out and then thrust back in. Marian didn’t budge. Her lips were parted, her chest rose and fell slowly, but she was otherwise still as the dead. Carver thrust harder. He straightened over her, one hand at her hip, while the other kneaded at her breast. He fucked her fast and rough, cock burying itself deep as her body jerked in the dirt.

There was a part of him that wanted her to wake. He wanted to see her face as Marian realized it was Carver inside of her. He wanted to watch the surprise and betrayal shine in her too blue eyes. Would she hate him? Would she shun him? Reveal his treachery to their mother and have him cast out?

Carver grunted at the renewed heat that flushed his cheeks and pistoned his hips harder. It was painful how much he wanted her now. He wanted to watch her come the way she had for her rapists. Would she moan for him too? Would her body swallow him and pulse as it clamped around his cock?

“Could you forgive me then, Marian?” he grunted as he looked down to watch her body take him. Marian always forgave his insults. She forgave him for their fights and his anger and all it had ever done was incense him more.

He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to twist her and break her and punish her and… “Argh!”

Carver’s bitter scream ripped out of him and he punched the ground by her face. His thrusts were brutal now. They made his thighs ache and Marian was shoved along the ground with each punishing blow. Carver grabbed her up; lost in his passionate rage. He pulled her into his lap, one arm tightening like a vice around her waist and the other fisting in her hair. She was limp in his arms, but he didn’t care. He just continued to fuck into her until he felt the telltale build of orgasm in his gut.

“Yes!” he gasped and buried his face in her neck.

She smelled of sweat and sex and blood and it saturated his senses. Carver’s head spun from it and he gave one last punishing thrust before emptying himself inside of her.

Marian slept on and Carver cried. He screamed and sobbed and held her to him until he feared one or both of them would break. Maybe they already had. Maybe he’d leave anyway, whether Marian ever found out or not.

“I hate you,” he whispered into her skin and curled forward with her still in his arms. His dick softened and slipped from her body and all Carver could do was pray that no babe would be born from his betrayal.

If asked later how long he’d stayed with her that way, Carver wouldn’t say. But once he’d pulled himself together and cleaned them both up as best he could, he’d carried her back into Kirkwall and never looked back.


End file.
